It's All in the Name
by HecateA
Summary: Hylla gets used to being Queen of the Amazons and all the other quirks that come with. Oneshot. 6/16


**I've been asked to write more Hylla/Kinzie forever and a day ago by a multitude of different people, so I'm very sorry that it took this long, but I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters parading below.**

* * *

**It's All in the Name**

* * *

"Your Highness," someone said walking into the throne room.

It took Hylla a few calls to look up.

"Sorry, hello," Hylla said.

The Amazon smiled at her, holding her clipboard to her chest. She had a long brown ponytail trailing down her spine, tickling the small of her back. Her eyes were almond shaped, chocolate brown and softer than her black apparel and weapon belt would suggest.

"Would it be easier if I refered to you by something else?" she asked.

"No," Hylla said. "Unless you call me Hylla, it will all sound… uncanny."

"I've been appointed as your assistant," she said.

"On what grounds?" Hylla asked.

"We were in the same training squadron," she said. "We're about the same age. We have roughly the same education. You're a daughter of Bellona, my father was a son of Mars… I can be replaced."

"No, no, no," Hylla said. "It's alright, it's okay. I was just curious. And… I don't know your name."

"It's Kinzie," she said.

* * *

"Your Majesty," someone called.

Hylla's fingers soared over the keyboard of her computer as she wrapped up an email.

"Your Majesty."

Did 'apparent' take one p or two? She changed the word to 'obvious'.

"Your Majesty!"

Hylla jumped and turned from the big oak desk in her quarters.

"Yes, sorry, I really wanted to finish a message," she said. "Oh, Agent Carter, please come in and take a seat…"

Kinzie shot Hylla a look, clearly not buying her excuse, and a smile to go with it.

Hylla responded with a _hold your tongue _look as she fussed after her guest.

* * *

"Hylla," someone called. She turned to look at Sunshine, the daughter of Trivia that she was walking with. They'd been rather close since they got to the Amazon kingdom- roughly three weeks apart from each other. Sunshine had been there when Hylla had prepared for her duel.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't call your name," Sunshine frowned.

"Hylla!" someone else called.

She turned around. It was Kinzie.

"You really didn't recognise my voice?" she smiled her coy, teasing smile that Hylla had come to know and recognise a lot- mostly because she had yet to respond _well _to any of the new titles that could now be mix-and-matched in front of her names, but partially also because Kinzie was easily amused.

"I'm not used to you calling me by my name," Hylla said.

"Was it a faux pas?" Kinzie asked.

"No, not at all. You should do it more often to break it in, that's all," Hylla said.

* * *

"Milady, male prisoners have been found trying to stage a mutiny on the Eastern floor," Kinzie said walking in.

Five highly-ranked Amazon officials responded to that. Kinzie bit her lip.

"I meant the queen," Kinzie said.

Hylla smiled teasingly at her before turning a stoic, stone-cold face at the line of battered prisoners who trailed in. Kinzie would have to find a new title, but not now.

"First things first, clean them up," Hylla said. "Prisoners are to be treated fairly in this kingdom, you know the rules. I'll visit and try them in the infirmary if I have to."

* * *

"Mistress," Kinzie said.

"Oh gods, not that," Hylla said. "It sounds too kinky."

Kinzie burst out laughing, throwing her head back as she did.

* * *

"My Queen," Kinzie called as she opened the throne room's door.

To that title, Hylla actually reacted. Kinzie cracked a smile that Hylla had to return before announcing the guest that she was meant to present.

* * *

"Ma'am."

"Yes?" Hylla said spinning away right away.

Kinzie nearly fell back in shock.

"Whoa," Kinzie said. "I think that I found what I'm calling you from now on…"

Hylla smiled painfully. 'Ma'am' had been what the pirates had called Reyna and her after they'd taken over Blackbeard's ship- the only respectful thing they'd ever been called above that boat.

"Don't," Hylla said. "Stick to Hylla."

* * *

"My liege," someone said.

Hylla turned around, frowning. Kinzie laughed.

"I'm trying to see what title I can come up with that sounds best for you," Kinzie said.

"Not that," Hylla said shaking her head. Kinzie laughed.

"What would you like then?" Kinzie asked.

Hylla chewed on her lip.

"Well, I would like to be known as your date next Friday," Hylla said. "Unless of course you're busy. You get to see my agenda, I don't see yours."

Kinzie laughed.

"Well once you give me a place, I'll fill out the details on both of them, how's that?"

* * *

A grin split her face when she saw the queen walk out of her quarters... wearing absolutely no armour. It meant that Hylla was off business, off hours and off the radar.

"Hi sweetheart," she said.

Hylla barely blinked before responding wtih a, "Why hello gorgeous."

"Hey baby."

"Greetings, darling."

"Hiya cherry blossom."

"What a lovely surprise, love."

"Hey there, hot stuff."

"What a nice day, angel."

"Hello, princess."

"How's it going, knockout."

"What's up, sugar."

"Look at what the cat dragged in, buttercup."

"Hullo darling."

"Salutations sweetpea."

"Good evening, babes."

"Fancy seeing you here, beauty."

"_Bonjour chérie."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- if we're going into foreign language, don't even get me started on Spanish _mia corazòn," _Hylla said.

Kinzie laughed and wrapped her arms around Hylla's shoulders, kissing her and whispering, "Hello Hylla," against her lips now that they were finally off duty for the day.

To be honnest, despite all the games, plain old 'Hylla' in Kinzie's voice had always been her favourite.


End file.
